


(Reliving) Memories of Space

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Catra and Adora take on a task to make sure the spaceship they flew in the past is still fully functional. While there, they decide to relive some of their past experiences, this time without anyone else interrupting or getting in between them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 204





	(Reliving) Memories of Space

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing that scene where Catra tickled Adora's nose with her tail in Perils of Peekablue, I just knew I had to write something based around that. I hope you all enjoy the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan

It had taken many months for things to settle down, but finally there was something that could be called normalcy. With magic returned to the universe, everything from lands to lakes to wounds had started to slowly heal. Some things would take longer than others to heal, but time was magical in and of itself when it came to its healing properties.  
  
With life returning to normal, everyone was finally starting to have time for themselves too. It was a strange concept for pretty much everyone. Civilians, soldiers, but above all, to those who had been trained to fight from the moment they were able to walk. To people like them, peace was an alien concept, but a very welcome one.  
  
No one really knew that better than Catra and Adora, who now found the newfound peace and freedom both scary, but more so than that; _exciting_ . What made it all the more rewarding, however, was the fact that they were facing it all together; not just as friends, but as a couple. To say that they had gone through trials and tribulations to get here would have been the understatement of the century, yet here they were now, hand in hand, practically inseparable.  
  
Still, being the ever vigilant and dutiful hero that she was, Adora was always the first in line to volunteer for any given task, even during a time of peace, much to Catra’s dismay. She was and had always been the more selfish out of the two of them, but she couldn’t really say no either, and just begrudgingly agreed to come along. This time, Adora had agreed to check up on the spaceship they had used in the past for Entrapta.  
  
Given that she was the one with the power to activate it, it only made sense that she was sent to make sure it was still capable of flying after all this time. Much to Adora’s surprise though, Catra had been able to convince Entrapta to not come along. It did cost her a favor from Sparkles though, but eventually she had just given up and agreed. There was no reasoning with Catra when she made up her mind. It was but one of the many ways she and Adora were the same; stubborn to the bitter end. While part of her felt bad for pulling something like that, Catra was quick to shrug it off. Any day alone with her goody two shoes of a girlfriend was still a day alone with her, and that’s what ultimately mattered to her.  
  
“Weird how Entrapta suddenly isn’t coming along…” Adora pondered out loud, her head and ponytail popping into Catra’s view behind a crate she was holding in her arms that was filled to the brim with tools and duct tape that Entrapta had called a ‘basic repair kit’ to go along. Looking at most of the equipment in it, neither Adora or Catra could name even a quarter of the gadgets Adora was hauling around.  
  
“Yeah, what a mystery...” Catra shrugged casually, trying to hide her faint little smirk from Adora. “But hey, more time for just the two of us, right? I’m not gonna complain about that,” Catra said, her tail swinging from left to right in excitement.  
  
Not that any moment with Adora wasn’t exciting. That much had been true back when Adora didn’t even have a full set of teeth in her mouth and it was true still to this day. Somehow this beautiful, muscular, dorky glimmer of sunshine could make even brushing your teeth together into something memorable. The last time had been memorable because of Catra though, as a sudden slap on Adora’s behind had resulted in her spitting all over the bathroom mirror. It still had stains on it as a reminder.  
  
Adora blushed faintly behind the crate. Catra couldn’t see it, but she knew that Adora was smiling. It was her favorite sight to wake up to. She had never been much of a morning person, but now when she was greeted with something as beautiful as Adora each and every morning, she was slowly coming around. _Maybe mornings aren’t the worst thing in the world after all._ _  
_  
“W-Well, neither am I,” Adora huffed. She was glad she had the crate to hide her face behind, but once Catra started to tease, she was downright relentless in her pursuit. Despite the fact that there were people walking by and past them all throughout the way, Catra’s lingering tail moved to gently caress Adora’s hips and behind. With Adora’s hands being very much occupied, she couldn’t even push it away. Not that she really wanted to anyway in the first place.  
  
“Good, because it was a lot of work to get Entrapta to go elsewhere. I had to pull some major strings to get that science geek princess away from tinkering with the spaceship.”  
  
Adora’s eyes widened briefly. “W-Why would you do something like that?”  
  
Catra turned her head to face Adora, all the while her tail continued to trail over Adora’s back, like a gentle touch of a lover. Well, she was her girlfriend after all, so it only made sense. It still sounded both weird, but oh so validating. _Girlfriend. Adora is my girlfriend._ Just thinking about the fact that it was really her made her feel all giddy inside. “Oh, isn’t it obvious? Three is a crowd, but two… that’s company,” Catra said before giving Adora a sly little wink.  
  
It was all clearly working, as Adora had to tighten her grip on the crate, otherwise she would have already dropped it. Not that any of this was really new to her. Catra had always been the affectionate type; touching her more or less whenever and wherever she wanted even before they were together. Now that they were at last, she was even more free than ever to display it all publicly. Marking territory was one of the more animalistic tendencies Catra didn’t even try to hide and Adora was the one place, or in this case a person, that she was extra territorial and possessive about.  
  
“I suppose I should take that as a compliment then, huh?” Adora asked as she fixed her posture a bit, the weight of the crate causing her to bend over a bit.  
  
Catra simply smiled back at Adora, doing her best to look as innocent as always. “Well, we’re now free to do anything we want and I choose you, so yeah, you should,” Catra smirked as she made her way to Adora’s right side, moving her hand now to feel her biceps a bit. They were unusually warm, not only from the sunlight they were bathing under, but also from all the carrying. Biting at her bottom lip a bit, Catra continued to feel those muscles while whistling.  
  
“Besides, you are my girlfriend, so…” Catra mumbled the last part, almost hoping that Adora wouldn’t hear it. Catra had come a long way with her feelings, but displaying weakness and emotions, even like this was still a bit hard for her. Luckily, Adora had always been a patient friend with her and still was, now just as her girlfriend.  
  
“Casual as always…” Adora snickered before leaning over towards Catra’s side to give her a quick little kiss on her cheek. Even with her hands busy, she wasn’t willing to let Catra have all the fun. Judging by the quiet purring that followed, it seemed like Adora’s trick had worked. Now it was Adora’s turn to be the one smirking.  
  
The two of them eventually arrived at the spaceship. If it wasn’t for all the back and forth teasing, they would have been there a lot earlier, but that was now just an inseparable part of their relationship. Well, it had always been, but now even more so. Every strategy and council meeting they had, Catra couldn’t be bothered to sit in her assigned seat, even though it had been put right next to Adora’s. Much like with her bed situation, she was a lot happier sharing her space with Adora, rather than being on her own or even a single meter apart. Despite protests that it made strategy meetings take a lot longer with Adora having to ask “Um, can you repeat that?” more than a dozen times in any single meeting, it was something everyone was slowly and begrudgingly getting accustomed to. Thanks to the two of them, everyone had to reserve three hours for a two hour meeting. After everything they had been through though, there was simply no separating the two of them. They if anyone had earned the right to be disgustingly cute and affectionate together.  
  
Putting down the crate, Adora swiped her forehead clean from a few beads of sweat that had formed on it. Luckily the spaceship had a cooling system of its own, so the heat from the outside didn’t bother them for very long. It was an especially nice blessing for Catra, who despite still having a short mane, was the first one to notice when any environment was becoming too hot to handle.  
  
“Thanks for what you did by the way,” Adora stepped in close to Catra, who was sitting down next to a window, looking outside with her tail swinging free. “I’m… not good with conflict, or saying no sometimes.”  
  
Catra snorted and turned to look at Adora over her head. “Oh, just sometimes? The world doesn’t need She-Ra the same way it did in the past, but I think your hero complex is still as much a part of you as is your sleep fighting,” Catra smirked as she did a few air punches. It did make being a small spoon a bit hard sometimes, but Catra knew proper techniques of calming Adora down in her sleep, with her soft purring being by far the most effective method. So far with a zero percent fail rate.  
  
“I don’t really do that, do I…?” Adora blushed faintly. Glimmer and Bow had said the same thing. At least in her defense, she was a child soldier, so she at the very least had an excuse.  
  
Catra didn’t say anything, only smiled back at her, which was more than enough of an answer. Patting the window seat next to her, Catra continued looking outside. This time they didn’t see the vast, empty space, but rather a lush green forest. Adora was used to greener fields already, but to Catra they still felt somewhat distant and strange. After living in the Fright Zone for so long, everything started to look dark red over time, but now, Catra had color in her life in every meaning of the word. The vibrant colors of the world were plentiful, but the brightest of them all was the blonde girl sitting next to her.  
  
“It’s not even that long ago when we were here, but it feels like ages ago, doesn’t it…?” Adora asked. There was little space in between them, but already Adora was trying to narrow it by moving her hand closer to Catra.  
  
Looking over her shoulder a bit, Catra first wrapped her tail around Adora’s wrist before eventually reaching out to hold her hand. Interlocking their fingers, she visibly relaxed pretty much instantly. “Yeah,” Catra eventually replied. “I just remember opening up my eyes and you being there. I didn’t know where I was or what had happened, but seeing you there, looking at me… having that stupid puppy eyed look of yours that told me everything would be okay--” Catra scoffed just to mask the fact that she might have otherwise sniffled a little bit.  
  
“--Hey, I know you love it, don’t even try to deny it,” Adora snorted before smirking back. If her hand was free, she would have given Catra a bump on her shoulder, but she was more than content with rolling her thumb over Catra’s palm, especially this time since it got the faintest of purrs out of her too. It was but one of the many perks of having someone feline-like as a girlfriend.  
  
“As if,” Catra smirked.  
  
Adora turned to look at Catra as she tightened her hold of her hand. “I remember how tightly you held onto me. My eyes were red from all the crying, but when I saw you open your eyes back then, I just…”  
  
Now it was Catra’s turn to tighten her hold. Closing the gap between them by lifting their hands on their laps, Catra leaned in to give Adora a kiss on the lips. It was soft, gentle and quick, but it still conveyed everything and anything Adora needed to hear. Catra was here; alive and happily living her new life with her. “Sorry about your back though. I’m pretty sure I dug my claws through your clothes back then. In my defense, it had been pretty long since our last hug, so…” Catra laughed dryly. It wasn’t like she had desperately wanted to hug Adora and tell her how much she missed her all those years they had been apart, nope.  
  
“I’m used to it,” Adora chuckled. That much had been true pretty much her entire life. Sleeping next to a cat of pretty much your own size did come with its own share of ups and downs, as Adora often found herself with mysterious scratch marks all over her body that she could have sworn weren’t there the night before. Ultimately though, it was a small price to pay, so Adora didn’t mind it. In truth, she had grown both used to and lowkey enjoyed it, even if Bow and Glimmer always thought it was sexual in nature. Seeing their shocked faces always got a chuckle out of Catra, so Adora was more than happy to play along. After all, to her, hearing Catra’s laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds the entire world had to offer.  
  
“I wish we would have had more time back then. Everything was just so... chaotic and hectic.” Catra tilted her head a bit to rest it against Adora’s shoulder. She didn’t have to wait for more than a few seconds for Adora to start brushing and caressing her short, but wild mane. Right on queue.  
  
“Yeah. To be fair, it was like... the fate of the universe hanging on our shoulders, so I hope you can cut me some slack,” Adora smirked faintly. She did feel bad about it though. It had been awkward for both of them at first, but it hadn’t taken them long to find that same spark that had brought them so close as kids.  
  
“Well, I guess that is a good enough of an excuse. You get a pass... this time,” Catra grinned faintly.  
  
Adora continued stroking Catra’s mane. Tilting her head a bit, she looked back at her. “I’m sorry about that though. I did want to… say to you, so, so many things… everything that had happened, everything I felt during those years apart, but… I suppose part of me was scared of losing you again.”  
  
Catra could definitely relate to that. It was the reason why it had taken her so long to confess her feelings to Adora. The fear of it being a one sided confession or one that would ruin their friendship was too much for Catra to bare, yet she had been able to risk it all in that moment. It still felt unreal to her to wake up every morning next to the person who meant the world to her. For the first time in her life, she was truly, genuinely _happy_ .  
  
“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Catra was quick to reply. Moving her tail from Adora’s wrist around her hips, Catra continued: “It was the same for me too. I’m still glad that we… were able to patch things up pretty quickly, even though I knew I was… troublesome at first…” Catra mumbled, with an ever so faint blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
Adora snorted faintly. “Hey, troublesome is like your middle name. I wouldn’t want to have you any other way. To me, you’re perfect the way you are, Catra.”  
  
Adora had always been the sappier of the two of them, even when they were kids.. With a faint huff, Catra tilted her head to look away, but her soft purring gave away the fact that Adora’s words had clearly touched her. Slowly and a bit hesitantly, Catra stood up before turning around to face Adora. “Remember back when you were trying to pilot this spaceship and everyone was distracting you?” Catra smirked as she glanced at the pilot’s seat in the middle of the room.  
  
“You were the main culprit, mind you,” Adora smirked back at her as she was quick to close the gap between them; not that there was much to begin with.  
  
“Admit it, you did actually like it.”  
  
Now it was Adora’s turn to blush. When Bow, Glimmer and Entrapta were all there with them, it was harder for Adora to show and act the way she really wanted to. She had been able to mask her blush by making it look like she was annoyed, when in reality upon being tickled by Catra’s tail, she had wanted to kiss her then and there. “Well… w-what if I did?” Adora huffed as she folded her arms under her chest.  
  
Catra’s lips curled up into a smirk as she used her tail to make Adora follow her. Wrapping itself around her waist, she strutted her way to the pilot’s seat before gesturing for Adora to sit down. “Go on, sit down. I want to… recreate something,” Catra purred softly.  
  
Adora already has a lot of questions in her mind, but that part of her brain was shut down just from seeing the look on Catra’s face. That lip bite, those half lid eyes. She knew that something was on her mind and uncertainty of it was also a big part of the thrill. Slowly, Adora made her way to the seat and sat down before turning to look at Catra.  
  
“S-So, what comes next…?”  
  
Adora didn’t get a verbal answer to her question, as Catra was already up in the air. Before she knew it, Catra was sitting comfortably on her lap. Adora had instinctively already grabbed a hold of Catra’s thighs and back, catching her just like last time.  
  
Leaning in closer, Catra’s smirk only grew in size until her fangs became partially visible. “I could tell that back then you wanted me just as much as I wanted you…” Catra whispered. Her breath was hot against Adora’s neck. It was hot enough to cause her to visibly shiver. Caressing Adora’s chin with the tip of her tail, she continued: “...and there’s no one here to distract us now…”  
  
Even if Adora was sometimes clueless (or a lot of times if asked Catra), even she was quick to put two and two together. The fact that Catra had noticed the immediate tension back then was a talent in and of itself, as Adora had been certain she had been able to play it cool. Maybe it was that one glance back when Bow and Glimmer weren’t looking that had given it all away.  
  
Adora was hesitant to move her hands, but she was able to move them from holding Catra by her back to caressing her cheek. Not wanting to leave all the work for her, Catra leaned in closer, her own hand now cupping Adora’s cheek in turn. “Did you want to kiss me back then too?”  
  
Adora let out a whimpering noise. It was more than enough of an answer to Catra, yet she was still persistent in hearing those exact words come out of Adora’s mouth. Moving her hand, she pulled Adora’s mouth open up a tiny bit by dragging her lips down with her claw; just enough for her to push a single finger in between her teeth. “Well?” Catra insisted, even though she most certainly knew the answer to her own question already.  
  
Adora simply stared back at Catra, whimpering even more. Eventually, she was able to nod in response before opening up her mouth to speak up. It was harder with Catra’s finger in there though, but she didn’t really mind it, quite the opposite. “Y-Yes…” Adora confessed.  
  
Catra chuckled softly when she finally got some sort of answer out of Adora. Her girlfriend could at times be tense, but it too, among many of Adora’s other quirks, were a part of her that Catra absolutely loved. As much fun as it was to be held by Adora, Catra was in the mood to be the one in charge. Straightening her back, she lifted herself and up and positioned her legs on both sides of Adora’s thighs so that they were touching. Staring down at Adora who was still sitting, Catra put her hand underneath her chin and lifted it up, when Adora was caught staring at her open cleavage.  
  
“My eyes are up here, you know?” Catra purred with her trademark smug smirk on her face. She had initially designed her clothes to help her cool off, but it turned out to have other, unexpected uses as well. That little tuff of soft chest hair combined with her cleavage were a combination that clearly scored highly on the ‘arouse Adora’ scale. For someone who was always needy for praise, it worked wonderfully both ways.  
  
“I-I know, I was just…” Adora stuttered as she tried to think of a clever comeback. She didn’t really have one when she had been so blatantly caught in the act. Adora was good at many things, but lying wasn’t one of them.  
  
Catra shook her head a bit before leaning in closer, stopping only when their foreheads were touching. “Oh you’re just hopeless sometimes. You can just say that you like my boobs, you know? I mean, I’m your girlfriend after all.”  
  
It felt so good and empowering to say that. It was something Catra had wanted to say ever since they were kids and when she had learned from a book that one of the soldiers had dropped what relationships and love meant. The Horde wasn’t keen on teaching their cadets or soldiers things that didn’t make them better soldiers after all, but Catra and Adora had stayed up during the late hours of the day, having sleepovers and reading about such things. Catra could still remember when she had jokingly asked if Adora would like to be her girlfriend and she had just shouted “Yes!” so loud it had woken up Lonnie too. Luckily after bribing her, she decided not to tell Shadow Weaver about that particular incident.  
  
“I-I know, but still… I don’t want to say it like that, because… I mean that is true, but to me you’re so much more than that, Catra. You’re… beautiful,” Adora said, her voice still quiet and shaky.  
  
Normally Catra had a silver tongue that was suited for just about every situation imaginable, but not for this one. She loved to tease this blonde girl who had been in her life for as long as she could remember, but whenever Adora was truly sincere with her flattery she was often left speechless. When words failed her, it was time for action. Quickly planting her hands on both sides of Adora’s head, Catra closed what little gap was in between their lips to embrace Adora’s lips with her own.  
  
Adora gasped faintly, even though she wasn’t exactly surprised by the kiss. What she was surprised by was the intensity of it, but by now Adoras was mostly used to it. Catra was an aggressive lover, which only made sense given her nature. It was a perfect mix given her own competitive nature, as often their making out turned into a competition to see which one of them would break the kiss first. Their competition had and always was fierce, given how neither of them weren’t exactly good losers.  
  
Tilting her head to the side in unison with Adora, Catra started to push her tongue deeper into Adora’s mouth instead of hanging out in the area connecting their lips together. The sounds of it all echoed within the spaceship, as well as their combined, heated moans that escaped past the little gaps that their lips had. Hearing Adora moan in a way that wordlessly told her ‘more’ with every soft gasp only fueled her hunger. The same was true for Adora, whose hands were now roaming over Catra; feeling the curves of her arched back and her behind.  
  
“Adora…” Catra moaned as she greedily continued pushing Adora’s and her own tongue into her mouth. The wet pair of lips met another one as they both hungrily sought after one another. When one was about to pull back even a tiny bit, they were pulled right back in. Neither of them really wanted this to stop anytime soon, but it was becoming clear from their ragged breathing and where their hands were roaming that they wanted -- needed more.  
  
Despite the fact that it was relatively cool within the spaceship, both Catra’s and Adora’s outfit were partially glued to their skin from all the sweat. Adora’s hands moved from feeling Catra’s back to tugging at the hem of her shirt. She could feel just how warm Catra was as her fingers ran through her fur. It was Catra’s stomach area that was exceptionally soft and warm, inviting Adora to explore it, much like she often enjoyed doing first thing in the morning.  
  
“Yes, Catra…?” Adora asked. She didn’t exactly need further instructions on what to do in order to get her girlfriend to purr, but she wanted to hear Catra say the obvious. Catra’s voice alone did wonders to Adora, but when she was aroused and whispered to her what she wanted to do to Adora and vice versa, that’s what really got Adora’s undivided attention every single time.  
  
“Do I really have to say it…?” Catra sighed in playful frustration. She was feeling hot, but luckily she wasn’t in heat; otherwise their clothes would have been gone most likely before they even got to the spaceship.  
  
“Well, you don’t have to, but I guess I can be a bit clueless, since I’m such an idiot according to a _certain_ someone…” Adora whistled with what could only be described as shit eating grin on her face. Yeah, she remembered that nickname very fondly.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Catra pretended to be angry, but soon enough, she was grinning just as widely as her girlfriend was. There were so, so many things about Adora that Catra simply adored, but the fact that they could always be this playful and in sync was certainly up there for her. With Adora, Catra never felt judged, as she could just be herself. With Adora, she felt accepted, even with her flaws.  
  
“You really are such an idiot…” Catra shook her head, but her wide smirk showed Adora that she was just saying that to keep up her act. “Well, since you already started lifting up my shirt, why don’t you continue, Princess?” Catra cooed. Moving her hands to grab Adora by her wrists, she guided her hands with her own. At first, she let Adora feel just how warm and soft her stomach fur was for a moment longer. Catra did her best to keep her cool, but she couldn’t stop herself from purring ever so quietly. To Adora, it was one of her favorite sounds in the entire universe. She could never imagine not getting excited by it, let alone grow tired of hearing it.  
  
“Well I would, but someone is keen on keeping control of my hands here,” Adora smirked back, her head lifted upwards as she gazed deep into Catra’s eyes. Looking into them always brought her back to those simpler times, back when they had held their sleepovers in the Fright Zone and talking about everything and anything that came into their mind. To think all that talk about their future was now a reality.  
  
“Just making sure you find the right target, that’s all…” Catra snorted. Her shirt was half lifted now, hanging right underneath where Catra’s breasts started to form. If Catra’s stomach fur was soft, then it was this particular patch of hair that was even softer. Adora could feel her heart beating faster and faster as Catra continued to guide her shaking hands to their destination. “I hope you can now fly solo, Captain.”  
  
If Adora wasn’t so mesmerized by what she was feeling pressing right up against her palms, she would have laughed at the clever reference, as Adora did very much look like a spaceship captain when sitting on the pilot’s seat. But the witty banter part of her brain wasn’t fully functioning in that moment, as what she was both seeing and feeling overwrote anything else that was inside of her mind in that moment. In that moment, she didn’t think or care about anything or anyone else. The rest of the world to Adora didn’t exist. It was just her and Catra, making up for those years they had lost in the senseless war. They had been chess pieces in a larger scheme, but finally they had gained their freedom, and neither of them could imagine spending that with anyone else but each other.  
  
Catra was biting at her bottom lip as she felt Adora’s hands softly and slowly caressing her breasts. She had been aroused for what felt like a small eternity now, so by the time she felt Adora’s palms rubbing up against her nipples, they were already partially hardened; just for her. “Adora…” Catra purred as she gazed deep into Adora’s eyes. This was by far not their first time getting frisky after the war, yet every single time it felt just as magical and passionate as on their first night in the Bright Moon. Catra could already tell that their flames of passion wouldn’t die down anytime soon; or if it was up to her -- never.  
  
Adora could tell that Catra wanted to get rid of the shirt sooner than later. Gesturing with her head for Catra to let go of her hands and instead put them up in the air, Catra did just that. With one swift yank, Adora pulled the somewhat sweaty shirt off and tossed it aside. It would get a bit dusty, but right now that was least of her worries, as her purring, needy girlfriend would sure agree.  
  
“I love you…” Adora whispered back at Catra. Now without the shirt in her way, she could also see what she had been feeling. Catra had always been beautiful to Adora. As a kid, she was cute, with her messy, unkempt mane and her rough around the edges attitude. When they had grown older, she had started to see Catra in a new way. She still had her cute moments, no doubt, but Adora also found herself often just staring at her, only realizing that she had been smiling when Catra pointed out that she had a dorky smirk on her face.  
  
But now though, after both of them had confessed their feelings, she truly saw Catra in all of her true beauty. Catra was still cute, still rough around the edges, still as beautiful as a girl could get, but also now the other half of her she had always been without Adora being willing to admit it. It had taken great strength and courage for both of them to admit their feelings and leave themselves vulnerable, but the payoff of that risk was most certainly worth it.  
  
As much as Catra loved hearing those words, or anything painfully sappy that escaped out of Adora’s adorable mouth, she needed more. Growling in a playful manner, she moved her hand to tug Adora by her ponytail and pushed her head closer to join up where her hands already were. She didn’t really need to say anything, as Adora quickly caught on just what her girlfriend was after. “Well, I suppose you’re not half bad either…” Catra smirked faintly back at Adora.  
  
With a faint snort, Adora slowly opened up her mouth. She had caressed Catra’s breasts and nipples enough for them to be ready, so now when she took the hardened nub inside of her mouth, it was fully hard. Pinching it gently in between her teeth, Adora started to lick and lap both the nipple and the area around it. By now Adora was used to the faint, soft hair that was around them. At first it had taken her some time getting used to, as more often than not she was spitting out hair by the end of it all, but now she knew best ways to avoid getting too much of it on her tongue.  
  
Adora’s soft humming in the midst of her moans was truly music to Catra’s ears. She too was now purring so loud she couldn’t hide it even if she wanted to. With her fingers running in Adora’s hair, she softly caressed and played with it as her half lid eyes looked at just how hungry and full of love her blonde haired girlfriend was. The answer? Very.  
  
“F-fuck, A-Adora…” Catra grunted as she grit her teeth together. It had taken both of them quite some time to really get the hang of things when it came to sex and all things related to it, but by now it was clear that Adora knew just what made the cat she shared her bed with really purr.  
  
Pulling her head back a bit, Adora licked her lips before lifting up her head a bit to get a better look at Catra. “How am I doing? Good, I hope…?” Adora didn’t stay to wait for Catra to answer, as already she was diving back in, this time taking in the other, partially neglected nub into her mouth. Without further commanding and pleading, she was already sucking on it to her heart’s content, much to Catra’s joy. “You taste, so good…” Adora mumbled through the little gaps left by her lips and Catra’s breasts.  
  
“Yeah…” Catra was quick to reply. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, Catra wanted to be snarky and witty if possible, but when Adora was being this sincere, not even she could do that. In that moment, Catra could only close her eyes and enjoy the sensation of Adora’s hungry mouth and dexterous tongue. She knew both of them very well by now, but she could never imagine getting bored of either of them, not when Adora always found new ways to make her whole body shiver. “Good… it’s all for you… you’re mine, A-Adora… and I’m yours, only yours…” Catra panted in the midst of her more and more hectic panting.  
  
She loved hearing that, she loved imagining that. Now though, there was one key difference -- of it being actually true. Catra had always been possessive, even back when they were but a little kids. Catra had been jealous of Adora spending time with other cadets, screeching and scratching when Adora had come back smelling like them and not her. Jealousy had been one of the main motivators driving Catra to her initial path, but luckily she had found her way back into Adora’s warm and accepting hands. She had made mistakes, much like anyone, but during those times when she felt like her sins ran too deep, she always felt those same hands -- that had reassured her as a kid that everything would be okay and that they would always remain as friends -- wrapping around her time and time again.  
  
Catra was starting to feel the heat building up in between her legs, but she was able to ignore it for now. What she wasn’t able to ignore though was the fact that Adora was still mostly clothed. It was clear that Adora was hungry, but she most certainly wasn’t the only one. Catra’s eyes flashed open as she pushed Adora back up against her seat.  
  
“W-what?” Adora inquired, clearly confused. She was used to her girlfriend having snappy reflexes and making decisions on the fly, yet it always still caught her at least a little by surprise. “Is everything okay, Catra?”  
  
“Yeah, better than ever,” Catra smirked back at her. “There’s just this one girl that I kinda, sorta love that is still way too clothed to my liking. And I’m just dying to eat her out. Catch my drift?” Catra purred, not even bothering to try and be subtle anymore.  
  
One sight Catra could never get tired of was seeing the dorky savior of the universe blush. Knowing that she had the privilege of seeing it by far the most made her feel oddly proud. Now Adora was blushing, her face turning bright red as if she was a juicy tomato. Much like one, Catra was ready to harvest as she was now licking her lips in anticipation. “Get on your knees and grab the top of the seat. You’re gonna want to hold onto something, trust me.”  
  
Adora gulped in anticipation. She knew that when Catra gave her instructions, it was for the best to both listen and obey. After one too many times of forgetting to bandage herself up after they had exhausted each other, Adora had learned through the hard way to listen when Catra specifically asked her to.  
  
“O-okay,” Adora nodded eagerly as she turned around and positioned herself the way Catra had told her to. She was still way too clothed to Catra’s liking, but undressing was almost as enjoyable part of sex as the acts themselves; especially when your girlfriend happened to be a bit of a beefcake.  
  
Kneeling down behind Adora, Catra planted her hands on both sides of Adora’s pants before starting to tug them down. Adora had muscles, so pulling them down was a bit harder ordeal than typically, especially as the sweat had made them practically glued to Adora’s skin. Catra didn’t let that discourage her though, as she was determined to see her girlfriend in all of her glory. Well, in almost all of it, as Adora still had her top on. As much as she wanted to get rid of that, she was far too focused on what was in front of her eyes to dedicate time to that.  
  
“Someone sure is wet already…” Catra smirked as she finally managed to pull Adora’s pants down to her ankles. Adora’s black boyshorts were trying their best to hide her arousal, but it was all very much in vain. Catra could smell her scent, which only made her that much hungrier. Trailing a single digit over them, she listened to Adora’s responding moans carefully. To her, they were the sweetest symphony there was.  
  
“C-Catra…” Adora panted as she spread out her legs a tiny bit more.  
  
Catra had always been weak to Adora’s whining pleas and this time was no different. She loved teasing her, but when Adora whimpered the way she did and looked at her with nothing but love in her half lid pupils, it was next to impossible for Catra to keep on teasing her any longer. Lifting up her head, she gave Adora an affirming little smirk before giving one of her toned asscheeks a quick little swat. Leaving marks on Adora’s body was after all always fun, even more so to someone who wanted everyone to know who and what had been keeping Adora busy.  
  
Catra was tempted to simply rip the boyshorts apart, but given how many of Adora’s clothes she had already accidentally torn apart during their more heated moments, she decided to go against her initial idea. Putting her hands on both sides of Adora’s shorts, Catra quickly pulled them down all the way, up until she was properly face to face with the source of Adora’s wetness.  
  
By now she had seen Adora’s pussy plenty of times, not counting all the times she had done so in the Fright Zone showers, yet every single time, the beauty of her girlfriend left her breathless. It still felt alien to wake up next to her, to hold her hand, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as they both fell asleep, only to wake up when the other one was in need of some cuddles and comfort. This wasn’t a dream or alternative reality though, but real life, and Catra couldn’t be happier.  
  
Before Adora could plead more, Catra was already giving her what she so desperately needed. She wasn’t by far the only one who needed this, as despite the burning feeling in between her own, fuzzy legs, Catra needed to feel Adora’s sweet taste on her tongue just as badly, if not even more. Already, she could see Adora’s legs and soon rest of her body shaking in unison with movement of her tongue, even though she was still mostly licking and biting Adora’s muscular inner thighs, but the occasional licks to Adora’s heated core were the ones that really made her voice reach higher pitch.  
  
Catra’s warning was clearly a useful one, as Adora already had to hold on tightly in order to stay seated. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Catra’s mane bobbing up and down, but more importantly she felt that ever so faintly raspy tongue cover every inch of her.  
  
Adora’s moans echoed within the spaceship, joined by the lapping noises of when the two mispaired lips met in their heated kiss. Catra opened up her eyes every now and then, just to see the looks on Adora’s face. When she wrapped her lips around Adora’s peaking clit, that’s when she got the most vocal and visual response. It made Catra feel proud. She knew what made Adora’s toes curl and her voice go dry from all the moaning.  
  
Only _her_ .  
  
“C-Catra… Catra…!” Adora cried out for what sounded like for her dear life. Biting at her bottom lip, she looked at Catra, who wasn’t showing any signs of slowing down -- not until Adora was pushed over the edge at least once. “I’m close…!”  
  
Catra could tell that from Adora’s body language alone, but she hummed to signal to her that she got her message. Tightening her grip of Adora’s ass, Catra picked up her already fast pace. Her tongue covered every inch of Adora’s pussy, even getting her pubic hair wet in the midst of it all. She didn’t really care about being prim and proper anyways, so now she didn’t feel even slightly bad for being extra messy. Digging her claws into Adora’s toned flesh, Catra continued on focusing that hard nub of nerves, not leaving it without the attention of her tongue even for a single second. She wanted to hear Adora cry out her name so badly.  
  
 _Cum for me, Adora. Please.  
  
_ Both of their wishes did come true, as it didn’t take long for Adora’s entire back to arch and her cry to echo within the spaceship. With Adora holding onto the seat still with what little strength she had left, Catra moved her hands around Adora’s behind to now support her in case she went limb rather than to mark her with her claws. Even when Adora was visibly relaxing, she was still dripping into Catra’s mouth and she only stopped when Adora quietly pleaded for her to. Even then, she had to give her a few more teasing licks. She had never been one to really follow the rules after all.  
  
“So, how was it, princess?” Catra smirked as she licked her lips clean. Thanks to having a faceful of fur, it was quite a bit harder to clean all the slick that had splashed up against it. Not that Catra minded the smell of it, but one time of forgetting to clear her face properly had been enough to get an earful from Glimmer.  
  
Adora was still panting as she turned around in her seat. Her chest was rising up and down as she was slowly coming back to her senses. “It was… you’re amazing, Catra. As always…” Adora hummed, with simultaneously the sweetest and the dorkiest smile on her face.  
  
“Ooh, high praise,” Catra grinned. “especially coming from someone who I think is literally incapable of lying. Or someone who’s just really awful at it.”  
  
Adora wouldn’t have had a proper comeback even if she wasn’t so utterly worn out. Catra had always been the one out of the two of them to have a silver tongue and sharp wits to come up with an excuse that had often gotten them out of whatever trouble they ended up being in. Adora’s part had always just been nodding and agreeing, while Catra came up with elaborate excuses as to why they were sneaking around when it was high time to be in bed.  
  
Adora smiled back at Catra, but soon enough she saw that her attire wasn’t exactly spotless either at this point. Slowly, Adora rose up from her seat, her legs feeling a bit weak and wobbly at first, but soon enough after she found her grounding, she put her hands on Catra’s shoulders and switched places with her, with Catra being now pressed up against the now somewhat sticky seat.  
  
“I’d be a pretty lousy girlfriend if I left you in a state like this, wouldn’t I?” Adora inquired as she glanced at the ever growing wet spot in between Catra’s legs. The thin fabric couldn’t hide it, and Catra didn’t feel like hiding it either, given how obvious it was. Not that Adora needed to see it, as she could tell from how heated Catra’s voice was that she needed more. She needed her release too and Adora would be there to give her just that.  
  
Rubbing her thighs together, Catra bent over. She wanted to pull down her pants already, but Catra knew just how much Adora also enjoyed that part, so while she eagerly waited, she rubbed at her hot, wet lips through her pants with her tail, all the while purring and growling.  
  
Adora knew those sounds more than well enough to understand what her girlfriend wanted. She had woken up in the middle of the night to those quiet growling sounds enough times to know what all the various sounds Catra made meant. There was happy purring, angry growling and then the one that said without any words all that Adora needed to know. It was time to tend to her girlfriend’s needs.  
  
“Remember what we tried out last week…?” Adora asked as she rubbed her chin. She was busy admiring the beautiful view in front of her, but she was still pondering what would be the best way to turn those heated growlings into those content, happy purrs that she loved so much.  
  
Catra blinked a few times, her tail stopping briefly from touching herself. “Y-you mean the… thing with She-Ra…?”  
  
Adora nodded. “Yeah. Do you… um, want to try it again? I didn’t bring a strap with me, but with She-Ra, that’s not really a problem…” Adora mumbled while gesturing swinging a sword, just around her hip area.  
  
Now it was Catra’s turn to blush. She was more often than not the one who dictated the pace of their fun and more often than not she found herself in the dominant role, but sometimes, or pretty much all the time when Adora turned into She-Ra, Catra found herself being the one noisy and submissive one. She didn’t really have to ponder Adora’s proposal for more than a few seconds before she was already nodding eagerly. Her tail returned to rub at her pussy, as her needy purrs grew louder and louder.  
  
“J-just… hurry up, okay? I’m like, painfully wet here…”  
  
Adora could certainly testify to that being true. With how Catra was pleading, Adora didn’t wait any longer. Her battlecry echoed within the spaceship and the light of it made the entire forest around them shine bright. Now the girl behind Catra was notably taller and muscular one and somehow with even shinier hair than normally. Simply put, now she was even more radiant, something which Catra thought to be impossible, but she was proven wrong every single time.  
  
Not only that though, but her trademark sword had taken a completely different shape. Adora had learned to control and shapeshift her weapon over many years of training, and after one particularly daring night, they had experimented in trying to turn it into sex toys. Luckily for both of them, that experiment had been a ‘huge success’, as Entrapta often liked to put it.  
  
“You’re not usually one to whimper like that,” Adora grinned as she put her hands around Catra’s hips. In this form, the size difference was almost comical, but now wasn’t the time to point that out, not when she had a lot more important matters to take care of.  
  
“S-shut up…” Catra huffed. Catra was much better at dishing dirty talk than taking it. Now that she was the one squirming, she could only blush and huff in her faint protest. The moment she felt She-Ra’s hands tugging on her hips and pulling down her pants though instantly changed the tone of her voice. Now she was purring in excitement, with her hips and tail both wiggling in anticipation. She knew Adora didn’t need any further invitation than this. “F-fuck me, Adora..”  
  
“My pleasure.” With Catra’s pants pulled down enough to give her proper access to line up the strap, Adora slowly pushed her hips forward and the magical strap inside of Catra. After trying it out a few times, they had found the perfect size. First few times had been either too big or too small, too thin or too wide, but now Adora knew just what fit her cat girlfriend perfectly. Tightening her hold of Catra’s hips, Adora started to slowly, but surely pick up the pace little by little, as she felt the conjured strap on push its way slowly easier inside of Catra.  
  
If Catra’s purring and growling had been hard to ignore before, now it was downright impossible. The entire spaceship echoed with her animalistic noises, as Catra growled, purred and gasped the more she was filled. Arching her back and her head, she looked at Adora with a pleading look in her eyes. She could never just say what she wanted, not when it was something more submissive anyways. Adora did catch her hint though, as she quickly moved one of her hands from Catra’s warm hips to tug at her still quite short mane and tug it a bit.  
  
“Yes…!” Catra cried out. The unison of being both filled to the brim and being taken in such a rough, dominant manner was something Catra rarely indulged in, but enjoyed even more perhaps largely due to how rare it was. Already, she had covered almost the entire magical shaft with her slick. It helped when Adora knew just how fast and slow and how deep Catra liked it. She didn’t even have to say it, as Adora was a master at reading her body language and listening to faintest of changes in her voice. If that wasn’t love, Catra didn’t know what was.  
  
“D-do you like it, Catra?” Adora asked. It was sometimes hard to stay in a dominant role when Adora couldn’t help but to worry about Catra’s safety. Upon seeing the utterly satisfied look on her face though, she smiled back at her before getting back into the role of the dominant She-Ra.  
  
“Do you even have to ask me that, you idiot…?” Catra managed to chuckle faintly, even though she had to pause a few times in between to let out a high pitched moan. Catra’s tail found its way around She-Ra’s waist, using it to guide Adora’s pace even more. She was close, so close. It was but a matter of few thrusts, but Catra wanted to make them perfect.  
  
With Adora’s hand tugging Catra by her mane, she pushed her face down a bit, up against the seat. She never slowed down her pace though, the opposite in fact, as Adora could not only tell, but see and hear that Catra was getting close. She was getting louder, her body was shaking. She was there to catch her and keep her safe; now and forever.  
  
“I love you, Catra…” Adora whispered into Catra’s ear before gently biting her earlobe.  
  
That was the magic trick that pushed her over the edge. Second loud cry of the day filled the spaceship as Catra fell limp. Adora was quick to catch her, scooping her up in her lap and covering her up with her white clothes that always appeared with her transformation.  
  
“T-that was a dirty trick…” Catra mumbled. Folding her arms, she tried to look away, but the bright blush on her fuzzy cheeks told Adora all that she needed to know. Her girlfriend liked to play hard to get, and still enjoyed the whole routine of ‘this isn’t because I like you’ way too much for Adora to ask her to stop. She found it oddly cute though and enjoyed playing along. It was but one more way for Adora to tease her back after all.  
  
“Well, maybe it was… but I learned it from the best,” Adora snorted as she leaned in to give Catra a quick little kiss; first on the tip of her nose and then on her lips.  
  
It had taken Catra some time to get used to kissing Adora in this form, with even her lips being notably larger and wider. Now, though, she liked to consider herself a professional in this matter too, as she kissed her back. This time not with a heated passion, but an exhausted yet genuine affection of a lover.  
  
Before the two of them could get too mushy though, the door to the spaceship opened up.  
  
“Hey Catra! Hey She-Ra! I saw this **huge** flashing light and I just had to come and see what’s happening!” Entrapta’s excited and unusually high pitched voice snapped the two out of their cuddling moment. “So, how did it go? Can my beloved Darla fly again?!”  
  
Both Catra and Adora gasped, with Catra tugging She-Ra’s clothes around her like a makeshift blanket; trying to hide underneath it, despite the fact that her ears and her tail were still very much visible.  
  
Scratching the back of her head, Adora laughed nervously. “W-Well, um… we didn’t get much fixing done yet actually, s-so I can’t really say…”  
  
Entrapta blinked a few times, glancing at both She-Ra and Catra and then the toolbox she had knocked over when she had rushed into the spaceship.  
  
“Oh, okay then!” Entrapta grinned widely. “I’ll leave you two to it. But next time, please put the tools further away. I could have tripped over them,” Entrapta said as she left just as quickly as she had entered, waving with one of her hair hands.  
  
Catra and Adora turned to look at each other. Unlike before, now the ship was filled with laughter instead of moans.  
  
“I guess we need to get back to work soon though, huh…?” Adora pondered out loud while caressing and scratching Catra’s warm cheek.  
  
“Let’s just wait a few more minutes. We’re not in a hurry here…” Catra cooed as she stretched in She-Ra’s warm lap. “Oh and I… love you too… you idiot.”  
  
Adora smiled as she leaned in for one more kiss. “Yeah, I know you do.”  
  
Thanks to Catra’s sweet purring, the two of them ended up falling asleep, only to wake up in the middle of the night. Well, tomorrow was another day, and now when they had all the time in the world, ‘rush’ wasn’t really a word they had in their vocabulary anymore.


End file.
